Cutting of hair usually involves the use of a comb and a pair of scissors. A user needs to use both hands to cut hair. One hand is used to hold the comb and run it down a section of the hair. When a desired length is reached, the user anchors the hair between the index and middle fingers and snips the ends sticking out of the fingers. This snipping action has to be repeated many times until the ends are uniform. This haircutting process is time consuming, the ends of the hair may not be uniformly cut, and the fingers may be injured by the shape blades of the scissors. Also, stylish haircuts are difficult to create because the comb and the blades of the scissors are straight and not flexible.
There is a need to produce a method for creating stylish haircuts of various shapes and cutting hair quickly in one push of a button.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a hair cutting apparatus, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the hair cutting apparatus, or consider the cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.